Suffer
by OceanEyesGoddess
Summary: Jacob is healing from Bella's choice and has finally imprinted. But what will happen when his imprint, Katherine, has a dirty little secret of her own? Will they both survive? Please review! Rating might change.Jacob/OC
1. The Meeting

A/N OK if you read my other stories, you knew that I was planning to make a new story or 2 or 4:) Yeah, so this is all about how Jacob meets a girl named Kat. She's mysterious and is hiding a secret. one that could even kill her... DUN DUN DUN! Ok so here it goes. Please review!

* * *

_Some say the world may end in fire  
Some say in ice  
But from what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire  
But I know enough of hate  
To say the destruction of ice, would also be great  
An would suffice_  
~Robert Frost

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The meeting

Some people, like me, feel like they have this destiny laid out for them but don't know what it is. They feel unwholesome until they come to the place they belong. I haven't found it.

**Jacob's POV**

I glanced out of my place in the forest, patrolling, hoping that something interesting would come by. But all I was greeted by was blackness. It had been 2 months since that stupid newborn fight. 2 months and I had avoided Bella entirely. It was farley easy; I did have other things to do. Against by father's better judgment, I didn't go to Bella and the leeches wedding. The whole in my chest was healing and I was feeling all right now. Seeing her would set me far fucking back; into depression and wallowing. Which, all in all, did shit for my life and me.

Sometimes, I wondered if this had happened for the best. Why be in a relationship with someone when, someday, I would imprint on my true love. In the end, she would have gotten burned, just like I did. And, I didn't want that; no matter how bad I felt. No one deserves the pain I felt.

A tall, skinny, beautiful girl stepped into the forest. Her long wavy caramel colored hair was tied up in a ponytail that hung to her lower back and her smooth cream skin had a pinkish tint to it, signifying she was becoming cold. Which was no shocker, considering all she was wearing was black sweatpants and a black tank top. But that's not what caught my eye; it was how she had a beautiful, perfect face and these crystally blue eyes that looked like she was looking into your soul.

All I wanted to do was protect her, be with her, and love her…  
Oh, shit! Quil…I think I imprinted, I shouted in my mind to Quil.

He laughed a little in my mind with Embry and Paul and Jared. Haha! Now you're officially in the club, dude. What does she look like, they all asked together.

I sent them a picture of the beautiful girl and they all whistled. Damn, boy! You got fricking lucky! She's drop dead sexy…they all hooted in my mind, causing me to growl.

I changed back into human form, putting on jeans and a gray t-shirt. Man did I wanna meet her. She looked like an angel, sent down from Heaven to please me. The girl looked my way as I came through the overgrowth and smiled friendly at her. She jumped and moved a few feet away. She's scared of you, I thought to myself and shook my head.

I waved my hands, saying, "I'm not here to hurt you."  
She blew out a gust of air and moved closer than she was before. She seemed deep in thought, as though she was upset. "This place is calming. I feel safe here. As to where that other forest by that big house makes me feel…scared. Like something evils there. Here I see those big-wolf-horse things and I can't help but feel unafraid," she said softly and sat the small pond, sighing.

I sat next to her and stuck my hand out sideways. "I'm Jacob Black. One of the Quilute people."

She smiled over at me, a white perfect toothed smile, and said in a soft voice, "I'm Katherine Luez. I'm from Vermont. I just moved here with my 3 older brother's and twin sister and little sister."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What about you're parents?"

Katherine cringed. "They died about 3 year's ago in a car crash. Zoey and Leslie and I survived, they didn't. Our car was found at the bottom of a river, our parents still inside. Someone saved us and didn't have time to save them. Leslie was only 2 then."

I took her hand. "I know the feeling."

Just then 2 boys and a tall girl that looked like Katherine came out of the other side of the overgrowth and rushed to her side.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

Zoey, Tyler, and Matt plowed out of the other side of the overgrowth, shouting, "Kat! Oh, thank God!"

I smiled at my twin and 2 older brothers' that couldn't seem to stop worrying about my safety and me. They thought someone might find out my secret and it scared them shitless. I didn't get why…OK I did but they didn't need to be PDA and hunt me down if I went outside to shake off a nightmare.

Jacob looked at them and then back at me. I sighed agitatedly and stood up, gesturing between him and my siblings. "Jacob, this is Zoey, Matt, and Tyler. Guys, this is Jacob Black, one of the Quilute's. OK, see I'm safe. No harm done. Is Damon at home with Lessie?"

They all nodded and Zoey looked me in the eye. "Yes, and we should get home now, Kat. It's almost dawn."

I stuttered and nodded, waving goodbye to Jacob. "It was great meeting you, Jacob. I hope we run into each other again on proper terms soon."

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Something was different about Kat. Something…supernatural. No one could be that beautiful and calm about everything unless they were. But what was she…?

* * *

**A/N** OK so, any ideas on Kat's little secret? I love reviews like I love cookies: A LOT. So please review. I should have a new chapter up on…Saturday at the latest. But I need me at least 2 reviews. So please show some love;)  
~Bree


	2. Cliff Diving

A/N Alright, you guys are the best! I love writing this story! I finally have a good idea of what the story plot is so, fingers crossed, that I won't ever get writer's block:) Oh and I posted on my profile what Katherine looks like.

* * *

Playlist

_Bottoms up-Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj  
Never Coming Down-Faber Drive_  
_Hang you from the Heavens-The Dead Weather_  
_Decode-Paramore  
Need-Hana Pestle_

* * *

Chapter 2: Cliff Diving

**Kat's POV**

I woke up just as dawn peaked through by purple blinds. Zoey had said Jacob was hot, while Ty and Matt lectured me about going out after dark. We all knew there was something dangeous in Forks and La Push Washington. That was part of what drew us here, besides the fact that our parents used to be part of the original Council.

I rolled off of my bed and downstairs, where the smell of bacon and blueberry pancakes hit me. Obviously I wasn't the only one that got a wiff because I nearly avoided getting run over by Tyler and Matt as they ran down the stairs, tongues hanging out of the sided of their mouths.

"Cool yourselves down, pups! You almost fricking killed Kat! Now she gets to eat before you dumbasses," Zo chastised and held out a place to me.

I greatfully took it and stuck out my tongue at my brothers. Matt grinned and grabbed one of my pancakes as I pasted him to go the teris, laughing. I scowled and licked the pancake as I continued walking.

"Who's the dumbass now, Matty boy? Oh, wait, still you," I cat-called back. _Haha, cat-called!_

Our big house over looked a meadow and the forest I was in last night. I loved to come out here to cool off from the stress. I was the first half werewolf in 7 centuries and that was a lot of stress to not phase when your in a town with weres. Jake... there was something different about that boy. It was like he wore this halo around his head, though, deep down, he was in pain. Moving from Vermont was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. My life back there had almost been perfect. There were barely are any vampires, I had awesome friends, an awesome pack, and... here... I had the opposite.

I shook my head to clear it, hair falling in my eyes. Just then my cell phone in my sweatshirt pocket went off singing: Hang You From The Heavens by The Dead Weather. It said unknown caller but I still answered it.

"Hello," I asked hesitantly.

A familiar husky voice came from the other end. "Is this Ms. Katherine Luez?"

I smiled. "Yes, and who might this be?"

"Jacob Black. From last night?"

My smile grew into a full blown grin. "Oh, yes. Mr. Black, you are so hard to forget. Afterall, you are a fricking giant!"

He laughed. "Hardy har har, Kat. I was wondering if you would like to come cliff diving with me and my friends. And then later, there's a bonfire... if you want to come?"

OK, this guy was cool. "Ummm, sure. I'd love to. It'd give us a chance to know each other. And I love cliff diving."

That peaked his interest. "Wait... you've cliff dived before?"

I grinned to myself again. "You have your secrets. I have mine."

* * *

It was a quarter past 1 when I started to get ready to go cliff diving. I threw on a simple black bikini that had boy-short bottoms, jean shorts that barely covered the boy-shorts underneath, and a green zebra printed tank top. I didn't need to wear make up because I take great care of my skin. I just put on a little mascara and pink lip gloss. My wavey hair flew around my back as I ran down the steps. Lessie tugged on my hand as I ran past her. I looked down at her sweet 4 year old face and smiled softly.

"Yeah, sweety?"

She frowned. "Where are you going, Katty?"

" I'm gonna go see some frends of mine. Tell Zoey that I'm gonna be at La Push all day when she gets home. Love you," I called as I ran out the door, locking it behind me.

My house was just on the border of La Push, but it was technically in La push territory. The cliffs Jake had told me they were at were only 2 minutes from my house and I smiled when I saw a very shirtless and totally buff Jake. A tall muscular boy that had the same hair cut as Jake and was almost as buff, hooted.

"Who invited a sexy chick? Their my hero," he shouted and all the guys jaws dropped when they saw me.

I looked into Jake's eyes and smiled brightly. "Hey, Jake!"

He blushed crimson and strolled over to me. "Hey, Kat! Guys, this is Katherine. She's new on the reservation," he said in a husky comando voice.

The same guy that hooted, smirked flirtashious with me. "I'm Paul. Those two knuckheads," he pointed to the 2 guys checking me out, "are Quil and Embry. Sam and Jared are already in the water. If you come to tonight's bonfire, you can meet the rest of the bozo's named Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, and my cousin Emilio later. Plus Sam's fiance' and Jared's girlfriend Kim."

I looked up at Jake, and eyebrow raised. "Is this dude seriously trying to flirt with me? I've seen wolves give more effort!"

They all laughed at Paul, clutching their stomachs. I grinned and said, "so, are we going to cliff dive or what," as I stripped of my tank top. I swear, the guys had drool pouring down their chins as i took off my shorts and sandals too. I snapped my fingers and waved at my face.

"Hello, my eyes are up here! Not on my chest or ass!"

They laughed and I turned around, walking towards the edge. Quil whistled behind me and I turned to glare at him.

"Ooo, someone has a tattoo! And it's cute," he called and all the guys looked at my lower back.

_shit I forgot to cover it up_, I thought angerly and scowled. Jake walked up to me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Damn, my imprint has a tattoo! But it had a sad saying next to the red robin: _In loving memory of Seth and Nina Luez. Beloved parents. _Oh, wow. She must has been really torn up about them. I still had dad and Rachel and Rebecca after mom dies. She only had her siblings...

"I really am sorry about your parents. I know what iit's like. My mom died when I was little," I whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down her spine and she struggled out of my arms, smiling. "It's OK. I just wish they were here. I sorry about your mom though. Now, come on. No more dead parent talk. I wanna dive."

Quil smirked and started to swagger over our way. "So, you have any other bad girl traits?"

Kat smirked flirtingly at him and put a hand on her hip. "Well, my tongue and belly button are pierced if that's what you mean?"

Paul's mouth fell open. "Damn, Jake. You sure know how to pick 'em!"

Kat smiled and said, "See ya down there," before jumping off the cliff, summersalting 4 times before breaking the surface of the water. She popped her head out and smiled. I looked over at Embry and his eyes were bright.

"Dude, I don't give a flying-fuck if she's your imprint. I wanna date her," he said cockily and grinned my way.

I growled and was about to charge at him when Paul said, "I agree, Em. I want me some Kat."

I growled again and scowled. These guys were really starting to piss me off. Katherine was my imprint. Not their's. So therefore, she was mine.

"Jake, wanna come down here. I'm gettin cold waitin for you guys," my angel called up to me in a light voice.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Embry and Paul and Quil before throwing off my jeans and t-shirt and diving into the water.

* * *

**Alright, next chapter is the bonfire and Council meeting. Please review and asta louago!  
~Bree**


	3. Secrets we keep

A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated lately! But I just now had my plot return to me after I had a concussion. I was able to write but I forgot the plot and now, TADA! I remember! So review! Or I char Jacob over a fire! MWAHAHAHAHA! JK! Oh, and I honestly don't know Jared's real last name. And there's no council meeting in this chapter. Only secrets that spill out and arrivals that screw people up! Things we all love!

* * *

**Playlist-  
**Need- Hana Pestle  
Ignorance-Paramore  
Did It Again-Shakira  
Salvation- The New Addiction

Chapter 3: Secret's we keep

**Kat's POV**

I had to run home after our afternoon of cliff diving. Since I was in a rush to get out the door this morning, I forgot to pack a bag. I redid my makeup and threw on a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans, an off the shoulder-loose fitting-purple top withsilver sparkles, and a pair of gray ankle boots without heels. Then I grabbed my Ipod Touch, phone, and black BB Dakota jacket. Damon grabbed my shoulder as I was walking out the door.

"Kalia and Blaze called. They were worried and the pack is in La Push and heading to this area. You need to talk to them and maybe even warn the Quilute pack," he said in a seriuos tone.

I nodded slightly and kissed his cheek. "OK, Damon. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

I exited the forest that led to first beach just as a shorter, familiar, Quilute boy started complaining to Jake. "Paul threw my Ipod down the garbage disposal this morning so we're out of luck on tunes," he said in a whinny tone.

I whistled and all of them looked over at me, smiles breaking out across their faces. I looked across the ocean front, remembering the last time I was here.

* * *

**3 years ago...**

_I sat on First Beach, sad we were leaving the reservation. Lessie jogged up the shore line and jumped into my lap with Leah's cute little brother, Seth Clearwater. Seth cuddled under my chin and Lessie frowned at me._

_"Katty, why is mommy and daddy making us leave?"_

_All in all, at the time, I was a smart 14 year old. But I shrugged. "I don't know sweetie. I honestly don't."_

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Kat smiled at us and headed our way. She immediatly hugged me around the waist tightly but was looking at Seth the whole time. But she quickly rested her head on my chest and I kissed her hair. There was something different about Kat. Something I knew was trouble.

She looked over by the huge speakers and saw Jared's keyboard. "Who's keyboard is that's," she asked softly and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes weren't just blue, they were the color of the bluest ocean. Or something along the lines of aquamarine.

I blinked fast and gave her a weak smile. "Jared's band's. Why?"

She blushed deep crimson and turned away. "I kinda wanted to play."

I grinned wider and looked over to where Jared was jogging up to him with his fiance' Kim. He ran up to me and gave me an enthusiastic high-five before lookin down to Katherine. She linked eyes with his and suddenly she turned white and blinked rapedly. Whatever was going on quickly passed and he smiled softly at her. "And you are...?"

Kat smiled back, grabbing my hand and squeezing it quickly. "Katherine Luez."

Jared paled and glanced at Paul, Seth, Quil, and Embry as they all came close. "Jared Kalik. Heard you wanna use the band's gear?"

She nodded quickly and her eyes brightened, if it was possible. "Yup. Can I?"

Jared smiled and motioned for her to proceed. Kat grinned at me before sprinting to the keyboard and switching it to piano.

**Kat's POV**

I smiled brightly up at Jake before runnning to the keyboard and switched it to piano. I started with some soft notes that were the base of the beat of my song before starting to sing 10 measures in. Though, before I had even started, I saw Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Seth have questioning looks as to why I was looking a them with fear.

_I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here_  
_I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were_

_Be with me_  
_Stay with me_  
_Just for now_  
_Let the time deside_  
_When I won't need you_

_My hand searches for your hand_  
_In a dark roooooom_  
_I can't find you_  
_Help me_  
_Are you looking for me?_

_Can I feel anymore?_  
_Enlighten me_  
_I'm fading_  
_I can't drop you_  
_Tell me I don't need you( Oohhh)_

_My hand searches for your hand_  
_In a dark roooooom_  
_I can't find you_  
_Help me_  
_Are you looking for me?_

_Etch this into my brain for me_  
_Tell me, how it's supposed to be_  
_Where everything will go_  
_And how I'll be without you by my side_

_My hand searches for your hand_  
_In a dark roooooom_  
_I can't find you_  
_Help me_  
_Are you looking for me?_

My voice went up an octave, going into a falesto as I finished the song with powerful notes.

_My hand searches for your hand_  
_In a dark roooooom_  
_I can't find you_  
_Help me!_  
_Are you looking for me?_  
_(Lada deee hoooo lada deee hoooooooooo)_

* * *

**_Seth's POV_**

I didn't know why Katherine was back in La Push, nor did I know what had happened in the past 3 years. She starred at me, Jared, Quil, Paul, and Embry like we were ghosts. She knew we knew who she was. It just shocked us that she hadn't told the guy that imprinted on her. Jake was in the dark about her past and it wasn't right.

Kat started to sing the song that she used to sing to me when I was younger and couldn't sleep... Her voice was so smooth and was a quiet and peaceful falesto. before she had left, she could only play this on the violin, now she could play it on the piano. Her mom had always been the best pianist. When she finish the song, everyone, even all of us who already knew he, clapped loudly. After all she was good.

She went to go by the fire with Jake after he turned his back to her, but Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry all cornered her.

"Yes, guys," she asked in a gentle voice.

Paul snarled. "What are you doing back here, Kat? You left La Push 3 years ago, left us."

Quil nodded in agreement.

"Ummmm, I-I... I don't know. And you don't know everything. So you can't go around and say shit! Paul you know damn well not to piss me off and what WILL happen if I do," Kat shouted at us and everyone looked over to us.

"Katty, keep your voice down. They haven't recognized you yet," I warned.

She snarled but balked when there was an unfamiliar howl from the forest.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

As soon as I heard the familiar human-wolf howl coming from the opening in the forest, I balked and edged closer to Jake and away from the group of my old friends. Blaze was calling my name and all the Elder's looked at me in shock. Billy Black looked me dead in the eye when I linked a gaze with him.

"What's your last name, Katherine? Though, I have a feeling I already know it," he asked me gravely.

I moved closer to the forest. "Luez."

He sighed and Jake gave him a look. "Dad, what is it? What do you know," he asked tensely.

"Katherine Luez, get your ass over here now," Alexander's deep voice boomed around us.

I stepped closer to the forest, almost to the wide opening they were coming out of. "Or you'll what, Alex? What could you possibly do to me?"

Jake ran up next to me and grabbed my shoulders roughly before loosening his grip in fear of hurting me. I didn't flinch. " Kat, what's going on," he asked softly.

I looked at the ground anad muttered, "Everyone has kept you in the dark, Jacob. All your pack mates," he opened his mouth in shock, "Yes, I know your secret Jacob. Because I have one of my own. One no one here knows but has a feeling it's true," there was curses behind me and I heard Old Quil sigh something like' we should have known. She is Seth's girl, "And all this is gonna come out right after these people come out of the , do what you want with this information. You can hate me or not. It's your choice," I said in a rush as my pack came out of the forest and I pulled away from him to face them.

All the males in the pack, which were 7 and counting, were in only jeans and the girls, 4 of my best friends, were all in normal clothes because they had no intention of phasing. Blaze sighed loudly and ran at me, envoloping me in a hug.

"Katherine Mia Luez, DO NOT EVER leave us hanging like that again," he scolded me.

I smirked playfully as I pulled back from him. "Or what will you do, Blaze? You forget, I'm your Alpha," I said teasingly and faced the Quilutes, "I bet a LOT of you are confused, eh?"

They all nodded. I motioned for my pack of 11 to follow me, grabbing Jake's hand on the way. "Quilute Pack, come here too. Even if you know all this," I called as we sat in front of the Elders. the Quilute pack of 10 came up to where we were. Leah launched herself at me and i fell backwards.

"Kat, what the hell are you doing here," she said breathlessly.

"I was just about to explain that, LeLe," I said to her and motioned for her to go sit.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I knew kat had a big secret, but not this big. How in the hell did she know about all of this. She grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes before she spoke, begging me to understand.

"First off, I am a half-werewof," she said strongly and there was a wave of power coming off her, "This, is my Vermont pack. 3 years ago, I lived here. My father Seth Luez was the Leader alongside Billy. But then he found out that I was going to be the one to phase out of all of my siblings. none of then can phase. So he packed us up and moved us away. Sam was the only one that i barely knew

About 2 years ago, my parents and me and my sister Leslie and Zoey's car fell off a bridge and into the water. We escaped, they didn't. I was...torn to say the least. That's when I phased. Blaze helped me through it along with Basil here," she clapped a pretty girl on the shoulder that Paul was looking at and a handsome boy that Leah couldn't take her eyes off of, "So I am their Alpha. Also, we...know about the Cullen's and, umm, Bella. Due to my ability."

Dad smiled over at her and held out his hand, "Watch. Kat, honey, go ahead. You can project them."

She smiled back at him and took his hand. All the sudden my Dad's memories began to flash out of Kat's skin. Memories of me and an unfamiliar girl, playing with Bella and Quil and Embry. A woman that looked like Kat came up with a handsome boy with crystal eyes and looked at me saying, "Jacob, you know your mom doesn't like you playing in the dirt as much as I don't like Katherine playing in it."

I looked over at Kat in shock to see her eyes were open and tears brimmed her eyes at the sight of her mother in a memory. She took her hand away from Billy's and sighed. Billy looked over at me expectantly. "See, Jacob? you already know Katherine. You just didn't remember."

I opened my mouth to respond but a strong gust of wind hit us, carrying a sickly sweet smell. The Cullen's were here.

* * *

**OOOoooo so Kat's secret finally comes out. And the Cullen's are coming! What ever shall we do? I know, REVIEW!**


	4. SORRY

A/N I am soooo sorry I havent updated. My life has been hectic! I broke up with my boyfriend, got in a car crash, had a fight with my best friend, made up with my best friend all on top of family issues and physical therapy. I will hopefully be updating soon, fingers crossed! But tune in and see soon!  
Lots of love,  
Bree


	5. Cullens

A/N I sooooooo dont own Twilight or Jacob or the pack, unfortunatly:( But I do own Katherine, her family, and her pack:)

* * *

**Chapter 5~Cullens**

**Jake's POV**

Kat shuddered and looked at Blaze, eyes burning and sweat brimming her hair line. "No one phase. We need to notify them that there's another pack here." She ordered all of us. Everyone ,even Sam, stopped shuddering with the brfore phase jitters. She stood up and slipped off her jacket and grabbed Blaze's arm and put her lips to his ear, speaking softly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Do not attack. Do not let the pack phase. The Cullen's aren't bad, but they do have a treaty that we need to respect. I have no clue why they are volating the treaty, but it doesn't matter. Bella was one of my best friends before she had her husband change her. Do yoiu unerstand?" She said in a dead threat tone. Her usually blue eyes had switched to an odd shade between purple and deep blue.

Blaze nodded.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

Kalia came up to my side, standing as my third in comand and Blaze took the other side as my beta and we sprinted into the forest. The rest of our pack stayed close as the La Push pack was to our left. everything blurred and I pushed my legs faster. As we moved, the discusting scent grew stronger until we were a few feet away from the family of 9 vampires. I stuttered to a stop when I caught sight of Bella and I snapped, running her way as she saw me and smiled. But then I was grabbed around my neck by cold arms and growls and shouts echoed behind and in front of us. I gasped and tried to escape, only to cry out in pain as the vampire's arms tightened, cutting off my air supply.

"Edward, no!" Bella shouted and rushed forwards along with Jake, who was wearing a look of pure anger.

I hissed and used all my strength to break his hold and slam him to the ground, hand aropund his throat. Everyone gasped. I gave him a cruel smile. "Hmmm Edward Mason Cullen. Couldn't stay away, eh? Too bad for you. After all, you did murder Bella, Sarah, and almost murdered me. Not to meantion, you ruined Jacob's life, mine, and made vampires come after me! I'm this close," I used my free hand to put my thumb and forefinger an inch apart, "to killing you."

Bella came up next tp me, putting a cold hand on my back. That's when all hell broke loose. I threw Edward as Blaze threw Bella off me. Jake came up behind me and held me back from diving. A little girl, maybe 6 or so, came up to us and grabbed the end of my shirt, tugging it and my attention down to her and met her eyes that were a color so much like Bella's old ones. Jacob released me and I lifted the little girl up anto my hip as everything went dead silent. She grabbed one of my curls and played with it.

"I saw you in my dream. You're being hunted. You know it, yet you come home. Red eyes folllow you and watch the actions as they happen. Katherina Mia Luez. You saw I was coming in a vision, another one of your secrets. Deep cuts, blood spread, death follows you." The little girl said in a trace, blinking after a moment.

"Renesmee." I stated blantly and put her on the ground, starring up at Bella's crimson eyes.

"Good to see you alive-ish, Bella. Your daughter is very knowing. And her power is shocking for a 1 year old. And you," I looked down at Edward who was starring up at me like I was a ghost, causing my eyes to flash violet, "don't piss off a half werewolf, half phsychic."

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

I tried to grab Kat's hand but Jacob Black, that bastard, went up to her and looked down at her. Then I saw it: he had Imprinted on her. On MY Katherine! Ah, hell no! Kalia and Basil came up to me and I looked down at Kalia, who was red with anger.

"What is it, Kal?" I asked her.

She gritted her teeth. "I Imprinted. On Embry, one of Kat's old friends that isn oggling at her." She bit out.

I looked over at Kat. She was looking up at Jake and then she turned around when there was a gust of wind. A sickly scent traveled our way. My god, another vampire?

* * *

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update! The exlanation is on my page:) R&R PPL!  
Sincerly,  
Bree


	6. It is abandoned, take it!

**A/N I have no clue where to take this story now so it is up for grabs! Just make sure u meantion me! And my fabulous characters! So sorry!**

**~Bree**


End file.
